1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus and a power conversion method.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion apparatus is known which adjusts transmission power transmitted between a primary side conversion circuit including a plurality of primary side ports and a secondary side conversion circuit including a plurality of secondary side ports and being magnetically coupled to the primary side conversion circuit through a transformer according to a phase difference φ (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A)).
The transmission power that is adjusted according to the phase difference φ is affected by a value of a duty ratio D of switching of the primary conversion circuit or the secondary conversion circuit.
However, since the phase difference φ and the duty ratio D are independently controlled, if there is no period during which ON time of a switching element of the primary side conversion circuit and ON time of a switching element of the secondary side conversion circuit overlap, the transmission power may decrease even the phase difference φ increases.